Hidden Mickey/Gallery
Gallery for the Hidden Mickeys. Film Hidden-Mickey-Snow-White.jpeg|Hidden Mickey in soap bubbles Hidden Mickey Clouds.png|Hidden Mickey in Smoke Clouds saludos_amigos___three_caballeros_016_small_8189.jpg saludos_amigos___three_caballeros_008_small_8189.jpg saludos_amigos___three_caballeros_011_small_8189.jpg saludos_amigos___three_caballeros_015_small_8189.jpg saludos_amigos___three_caballeros_018_small_8189.jpg|Hidden Mickey with Panchito's entrance the_adventures_of_mr__toad_003_small_8233.jpg the_adventures_of_mr__toad_004_small_8233.jpg the_adventures_of_mr__toad_007_small_8233.jpg the_adventures_of_mr__toad_012_small_8233.jpg cen_bull_6472_6472.jpg|Hidden Mickey as three bubble shape head in Cinderella cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8326.jpg|Hidden Mickey as the three shape of smoke dust in Cinderella Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1219.jpg|Three fire logs shape form as Hidden Mickey in Cinderella cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-1149.jpg|More Hidden Mickey in Cinderella cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-1184.jpg|More Hidden Mickeys peter_pan_021_medium_10073.jpg peter_pan_013_medium_10073.jpg peterpan-pixiedusthm.jpg Peter-Pan-Screencap-peter-pan-1726733-768-576.jpg|Hidden Mickey on the Lost Boys' tree in Peter Pan peterpan-hookhiddenmickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey is on Captain Hook's chair in Peter Pan peter-pan-disneyscreencaps_com-5209.jpg|Hidden Mickey's bubbles in Peter Pan Tumblr n3yibeRbXO1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Multiple Hidden Mickeys as seen on the stained glass window in the church in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 101dal-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Hidden Mickey during the beginning of the opening credits in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6668.jpg|A Number of Dalmatians have a Mickey Mouse Head, in the Spot Pattern. Babes-disneyscreencaps.com-217.jpg|Hidden Mickey on the Windmill wing in Babes in Toyland File:Bedknobs-disneyscreencaps.com-7715.jpg|Mickey Mouse on a T-shirt Treasure of Matecumbe (1976) -.jpg|Pots in Treasure of Matecumbe as Mickey Hidden Mickey in Rescuers.jpg|Mickey on Clock in The Rescuers Tron-mickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey in Tron Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901391-768-432.jpg|Mickey on one of Fagin's watches in Oliver & Company File:Dodgermickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey as Dodger's brown spots in Oliver & Company File:Einsteinmickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey on Einstein's paw in Oliver & Company File:Fagin_and_the_gang_sleeping.png|Hidden Mickey as Einstein's dark gray spots in Oliver & Company the_prince_and_the_pauper_002_medium_8412.jpg the_prince_and_the_pauper_003_medium_8412.jpg the_prince_and_the_pauper_008_medium_8412.jpg the_prince_and_the_pauper_011_medium_8412.jpg the_prince_and_the_pauper_013_medium_8412.jpg beautybeast-belljarhm.jpg|Hidden Mickey bell jar handle in Beauty and the Beast beautybeast-columnhm.jpg|Hidden Mickey in the topleft column in Beauty and the Beast beautybeast-treetrunkhm.jpg|Hidden Mickey in the mottled bark on the tree trunk (to the right of Belle's hand) The-Library-Beauty-and-the-Beast.jpg Rajah_Mickey.png|Rajah's head looks like that of Mickey in one frame in Aladdin Mickey_patch.png|Mickey patch on Aladdin's Pants File:KingofthievesHiddenMickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey on the starmap in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Tnbc-disneyscreencaps.com-3110.jpg|Hidden Mickey next to the book in The Nightmare Before Christmas The-Nightmare-Before-Christmas-nightmare-before-christmas-3011956-1280-960.jpg|Mickey on pajamas in The Nightmare Before Christmas File:Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-5423.jpg|Hidden Mickey on the brown ant in The Lion King Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-199.jpg|Mickey phone inside Max's room File:Toystory-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg|Mickey on the watch in Andy's room Hidden-Mickey-Hercules.jpeg File:Mulan_hiddenmickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey on horse in Mulan Max-6.png|Mickey on Max's watch in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas File:Monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-8550.jpg|Mickey Mouse chalk drawing in Monsters, Inc. File:Lilo-disneyscreencaps.com-134.jpg|Hidden Mickey on Jumba's stand Lilo-disneyscreencaps_com-4789.jpg|Hidden Mickey in Lilo & Stitch lilostitch-bootmickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey on the boot in Lilo & Stitch File:Lilo-disneyscreencaps.com-2504.jpg|Hidden Mickey on bathing suit File:Lilostitch-pleakleyoctopus.jpg|Hidden Mickey on coconut File:Lilo-disneyscreencaps-4095.png|Mickey in one of the photos Gantus_ship,_hiddenmickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey on Gantu's ship panel Lilostitch-aleinshiddenmickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey as one of the alien symbols File:Lilo-disneyscreencaps.com-1886.jpg|Mickey on soap bottle File:Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps_com-2541_-_Copy.jpg|Mickey on a cloth in Return to Never Land File:Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-10400.jpg|Mickey on mouse puppet's clothing 101_dalmatians_2_013_small_8301.jpg|One of Lar's artworks as a Hidden Mickey Hidden Mickey LT2SA.jpg|Hidden Mickey in one of the American banners Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4005.jpg|Hidden Mickey on the cliff File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5669.jpg|Hidden Mickey in the trees File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3962.jpg|Hidden Mickey among rocks Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1924.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head as stars Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-96.jpg|Hidden Mickey among steam Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head on rocks File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-958.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the grass File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-356.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in rocks File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1115.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the bush File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1138.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the mud File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-2329.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the dirt File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3253.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the rocks File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3473.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the rocks File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-4374.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head on the stump File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-4867.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the cracked ground File:Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5164.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the tree Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5515.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head on the rock Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5949.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the moss Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-6250.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the distant trees Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7123.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head between rocks Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7924.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head in the puddle Hidden Mickey on table.jpg|Hidden Mickey in Home on the Range. File:Hiddenmickey.png|Bubbles forming Mickey in The Three Musketeers three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6673.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-5710.jpg|Mickey Head as air bubbles in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Tumblr lz76fuDujW1r3jmn6o3 1280.png|Hidden Mickey as a flower in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers chickenlittlehidenmickey.png|A Rare Variant of a Hidden Mickey in Chicken Little Meet-The-Robinsons-Hidden-Mickey.jpg|A Mickey-shaped case in Meet the Robinsons Meet-The-Robinsons-Mrs.-Potts-and-Mickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey in the garden. Kronk-disneyscreencaps.com-50.jpg|Hidden Mickeys inside a slice of a tomato in the opening credits for Kronk's New Groove Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-472.jpg|Hidden Mickey in Enchanted Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-692.jpg Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-3818.jpg Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-8871.jpg File:Hiddenmickey_wall-e.jpg|Hidden Mickey in WALL-E pfrog-necklacehiddenmickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey on the pearl necklace in The Princess and the Frog File:Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5216.jpg|Three barrels forming Mickey's head in Tangled tangled-queenportraithm.jpg|Hidden Mickey on the Queen's necklace in Tangled tangled-paintjar-hmickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey in the reflection from three jars of paint in Tangled Pooh_hiddenmickey.png|Hidden Mickey in Winnie the Pooh Muppets_hidden_mickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey in The Muppets Screen_Shot_2012-04-24_at_3.57.07_PM.png wreck-itralph-litwakshiddenmickey.jpg|Mickey on a billboard in Wreck-It Ralph wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-6221.jpg|Hidden Mickey as cactus-candys in Wreck-It Ralph hiddenmickeyfrozen.jpg|Hidden Mickey Mouse head in Frozen Big_Hero_6_Shoe_Hidden_Mickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey on Hiro's shoe Sadness at the controls.png|A Hidden Mickey on the console in Emotions' Headquarters. Zootopia_Cereal_Hidden_Mickey.jpg|A Mickey-shaped marshmallow in Clawhauser's cereal. Zootopia-easter-eggs-mickey-mouse-pen.jpg|Mickey pen. Zootopia-easter-eggs-mickey-mouse-nailheads.jpg|Nailheads forming a Hidden Mickey on the bridge. Judy_Bottleglass.png|Hidden Mickey in Clawhauser's spots. Zootopia French Poster.jpg|Mickey Mouse Head can be seen between Wall and Judy's Ear? Zootopia_Hidden_Mickey_Bellwether.png|A Hidden Mickey formed from Bellwether's shirt and necklace. Littlemermaid-contracthm.jpg|A hidden Mickey shown on the contract in The Little Mermaid Shorts Tummy Trouble MM2.jpg|A Mickey Mouse-shaped hole next to Roger Rabbit in Tummy Trouble Screenshot1 5.jpg|Mickey Mouse's shape inside Roger Rabbit's tail (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 15.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head inside Baby Herman's eyes (Trail Mix-Up) Television aladdinhiddenmickey.png|Hidden Mickey in the Aladdin episode "Snowman is an Island" Hidden mickey.png|Hidden Mickey in House of Mouse File:Mickey_clouds.png|Hidden Mickey in the clouds in Daisy's Road Trip mickeybuzzlightyear.png|Hidden Mickey on hieroglyphics in the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Ancient Evil" Gruteley Nursery.jpg|Mickey's head in a plant growth in 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Rolly Mickey Mouse Toy.jpg|Rolly has a Mickey Mouse in 101 Dalmatians The Series. Flipperboobootosis_hidden_mickey.png|Hidden Mickey in "Flipperboobootosis" Croissant-de-Triomphe_Hidden_Mickey.png|Multiple Hidden Mickeys in "Croissant-de-Triomphe" 7gFSF2k.jpg|Hidden Mickey in a Pucca episode hiddenmickey_seagull1.png|Hidden Mickey in Mickey and the Seagull hiddenmickey_seagull2.png|Another Hidden Mickey in Mickey and the Seagull Hidden Mickey in Star Command.jpg Hidden Mickey on HOM.PNG|Hidden Mickey in the House of Mouse episode "Where's Minnie?". Timon&PumbaaHiddenMickey.png|Hidden Mickey on a warthog recruit in the Timon & Pumbaa episode; "War Hogs" Disney Parks Celebration, FL.jpg|A power line shaped like Mickey Mouse in Celebration, Florida, a town near Disney World Hidden Mickey Photo 1.jpg|This is a Hidden Mickey on a castle in the Tokyo DisneySea/Disneyland large bag (the large and small bags have different Hidden Mickeys). Hidden Mickey Photo 2.jpg|This is a Hidden Mickey on a StormRider in a Tokyo DisneySea/Disneyland large bag (large bags have different Hidden Mickeys than small bags). Hidden Mickey Photo 3.jpg|This is a Hidden Mickey in place of one of the dots in the pink background on a Tokyo DisneySea/Disneyland small bag (small bags have different Hidden Mickeys than large bags). Hidden Mickey Photo 4.jpg|This is a Hidden Mickey in between leaves of the topmost palm tree, where it and the other palm tree intersect, on a Tokyo DisneySea/Disneyland small bag (small bags have different Hidden Mickeys than large bags) Miscellaneous Mickey_Logo.gif|Basic Hidden Mickey symbol Vlcsnap-2015-08-24-22h06m50s758.png|Hidden Mickey in the music video "Gotta Be Gettin' Goofy" Crater3.png|Craters forming a Hidden Mickey in the Keyblade Graveyard in_dutch_001_medium_9607.jpg in_dutch_002_medium_9607.jpg Hidden Mickey.jpg Hidden Targets in Space.jpg Category:Galleries